Technical Field
The present invention generally finds application in the art of sports and leisurewear, and particularly relates to an adjustable strap for bags, pouches, backpacks and similar accessories for use during cycling or motorcycling.
Description of Related Art
Clothing accessories such as bags, pouches, backpacks and similar containers to be carried upon the shoulders of a user, are known to possibly have one or more straps fixedly or removably secured to the accessory at two or more attachment points, allowing them to be worn over the shoulders for more comfortable transport.
Typically, the straps are formed of a single band of natural or synthetic fabric, with one or more portions folded upon themselves to allow adjustment of the working length of the strap to fit the user's height.
Adjustment is generally carried out by moving a slider along the belt to change the length of the folded portions and hence the working length of the strap.
Nonetheless, in the case of bags or other similar containers that are designed to be carried both by a walking user or during cycling or motorcycling, the working length of the strap has to be adjusted in response to the conditions of use.
In fact, a user that rides a bicycle or a motorcycle will usually wear the bag behind his/her back with the strap worn diagonally over the shoulders.
Conversely, a walking user will carry the bag in a substantially vertical position, and the working length of the strap will be smaller than in the case of a bicycle.
A well-known drawback of prior art solution is that any working length adjustment to fit a walking use will involve the loss of the adjustment to fit the bicycle riding use.
Therefore the strap length needs to be adjusted from time to time to fit a particular use of the bag, which involves an inconvenient and time-consuming operation for the user.
Bags are also known which are specially designed to be carried by a riding user. These bags have a cross strap designed to be obliquely worn by a user for the bag to fit tightly at the back of the user.
Furthermore, an additional pair of side straps may be provided for stable attachment of the bag to the user's body, which have mutual fastening means allowing them to be locked and worn at the waist. These bags are very uncomfortable to be worn and carried by a walking user.
Furthermore, three or even more members are required to be joined to the bag by sewing, gluing or the like in a given number of constraint areas which will involve corresponding weakening areas for the bag structure.
Last but not least, such assemblies are relatively expensive and involve a relatively time-consuming fabrication, as a result of the number of parts to be provided therefor.